


Seeded Multigrain Sourdough

by roguewrld



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sam is sick of Dean pining, bread baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would like Dean to stop lying about the bread</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeded Multigrain Sourdough

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ficlet Friday on my Tumblr. I really like Dean nesting in the bunker and how he thinks of his kitchen and maybe I was influenced by Pie Without Plot but I really love the image of Dean baking. 
> 
> Set in some vague future when they are all back in the Bunker but Sam is less pissed at Dean
> 
> The bread Dean bakes is here: http://www.wildyeastblog.com/2010/03/08/seeded-multigrain-sourdough-it-is-what-it-is/
> 
> It's lovely.

He was putting the sourdough starter back into the fridge when Sam came into the kitchen. “Really, Dean? Again?”

The scale was out and there were little piles of different kinds of flour on plates, waiting to go into the mixer. “What? You don’t like fresh bread all of a sudden?”

“Oh, I like it.” Sam opened the fridge and took out the bottle of juice. “But you’re not making it for me and you’re not making it for you. You’re making it for Cas.”

“I am not.” Dean dropped the whisk into the sink. “It’s just bread. We all eat it.”

“It is multigrain seeded sourdough bread, Dean.” Sam eyed the array of ingredients on the counter. “You went to a co-op and bought chia seeds.”

Dean relented because yeah, he really had. “He likes it. Maybe I’m just sick of hearing that everything else tastes like molecules.” It had something to do with sourdough being alive and ancient, Dean was sure of it.

Sam leaned against the counter and just shook his head. He set his glass down. “How much longer are the two of you going to do this, Dean?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He dumped the fed starter into the mixer and started adding in the flour. That was a lie. Shit, he’d promised he’d stop lying to Sam.

He never saw the leg sweep coming and suddenly Sam was towering over him. A thousand different things that could be in his brother raced through his mind but when Sam leaned over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, it wasn’t a threat he hissed. “He watched you rake leaves.”

“Sammy.” There was nothing Dean could say to that. “Don’t.”

“And you watched him run the cash register, didn’t you?” Sam shook him, a little hard for it to just be emphasis. “I know you saw him on that job, he told me. You went to his work and you watched him ring up coffee and run credit cards and you left him there, just like he left you with Lisa, because you thought he would be happier.”

Dean went limp, because he was a little worried Sam was going to crack his head against the floor if he moved. “Alright.” Dean took a deep breath. “He’s an angel and I’m… I took the Mark of Cain, okay, Sam? What am I supposed to do?”

“Love him?” Sam let go of him and dropped to the floor beside him. “It’s scary, to be loved like that, when their love for you is so vast and deep, like the ocean. When they will do anything for you. He’s going to love you forever, Dean, no matter what. Don’t you want that? Why would you say no to that, if you didn’t have to?”

“I’m going to screw it up.” Dean always screwed it up.

Sam just shook his head and pushed off the floor. “You’re not dumb, Dean. But sometimes, you can be pretty stupid. You do stupid things when you’re apart, the world is safer when you’re together.” He grabbed his cup off the counter and headed for the door.

"Sam.” He stopped in the doorway, an expression Dean couldn’t decipher on his face. “I’m sorry, you know, that our bullshit got her killed. You never talk about her anymore, sometimes I forget how much you must have loved her.”

“I wasn’t talking about Jess. Human beings don’t love each other like that. Only an angel can love you like that.”


End file.
